human_prince_to_vampire_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Vi Ashenton
Alexander Vi Ashenton(prince name) Alexander Ash or Alex Ash(name he call himself when pretending not to be know as a prince and so no one know who he really is), is the main male protagonist of the series and was a former Human. He mistakenly got into Densetsu No Academy, a high school that teaches younger monsters from age 15-19 to live alongside humans in disguise to live a peaceful life in the Human World. At the school he meets a girl named Juliet Von Alucard, a Vampire who gets interest in Alex and his blood(because Alex is a Human when she meets him in the beginning). Biography What you need to know about this character is... BACKGROUND This character grew up... PERSONALITY This character is... Appearances This character looks like in the anime... Relationships Other characters that know this character are... Equipment * Holy Necklace: * [[Bracelet|'Bracelet']]:' * 'Ankh: Powers & Abilities POWERS Ex. * Immense Speed: * Enhanced Speed: * Immense Stamina: * Enhanced Stamina: * Immense Strength: * Enhanced Strength: * Immense Durability: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Reflexes: * * High-Speed Regeneration: * Super-Speed Regeneration: * * Power Punch: * Power Kick: * * Transformation: * Shinzui Drain: * Shinzui Detection: * Force Push: * Immortality: * Flight: * Blood Transfusion: * Blood Consumption: * Bloodline: Vampirism: * Human Aura: * Small- White Aura: '''Have Humans that are Class F- * '''Small White Aura: '''Have Humans that are Class F * '''Small+ White Aura: '''Have Humans that are Class E * '''Medium- White Aura: '''Have Humans that are Class E+ '''Demonic Aura: * Medium- Black Aura: Have Monsters that are D-Class * Medium Black Aura: Have Monsters that are C-Class * Medium Black Aura: Have Monsters that are B-Class * Medium+ Black Aura: Have Monsters that are A-Class * Large- Black Aura: Have Monsters that are S-Class * Large Black Aura: Have Monsters that are SS-Class * Large+ Black Aura: Have Monsters that are SSS-Class (Monsters have Black Aura around The Main Aura (Delete This Later) * Green Aura: '''Have Monsters that are D to C-Class * '''Blue Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class B to A-Class * '''Red Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class S-Class * '''Purple Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class SS to SSS-Class '''Immense Demonic Aura: * Immense- Black Aura: Have Monsters that are D-Class * Immense Black Aura: Have Monsters that are C-Class * Immense Black Aura: Have Monsters that are B-Class * Immense+ Black Aura: Have Monsters that are A-Class * Super-Immense- Black Aura: Have Monsters that are S-Class * Super-Immense Black Aura: Have Monsters that are SS-Class * Super-Immense+ Black Aura: Have Monsters that are SSS-Class (Monsters have Black Aura around The Main Aura (Delete This Later) * Green Aura: '''Have Monsters that are D to C-Class * '''Blue Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class B to A-Class * '''Red Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class S-Class * '''Purple Aura: '''Have Monsters that are Class SS to SSS-Class '''Forms And Modes: (Weakest To Strongest (Delete This Later) Warrior Form: * Warrior Mode: * Pharaoh Form: * Wind Emperor Battle Form: * Earth Emperor Battle Form: * Aqua Emperor Battle Form: * Metal Emperor Battle Form: * Ice Emperor Battle Form: * Flame Emperor Battle Form: * Lightning Emperor Battle Form: * Void Emperor Battle Form: * Pharaoh Wind Mode: * Pharaoh Earth Mode: * Pharaoh Aqua Mode: * Pharaoh Metal Mode: * Pharaoh Ice Mode: * Pharaoh Flame Mode: * Pharaoh Lightning Mode: * Pharaoh Void Mode: * Pharaoh God Mode: * Wind God Mode: * Earth God Mode: * Aqua God Mode: * Metal God Mode: * Ice God Mode: * Flame God Mode: * Lightning God Mode: * Void God Mode: * Divine Elements Mode: * Pharaoh Wind God Mode: * Pharaoh Earth God Mode: * Pharaoh Aqua God Mode: * Pharaoh Metal God Mode: * Pharaoh Ice God Mode: * Pharaoh Flame God Mode: * Pharaoh Lightning God Mode: * Pharaoh Void God Mode: * Divine Pharaoh Mode: * ABILITIES * Martial Arts: '''Alex was an expert at Karate, Kendo, Judo, Jujutsu and Aikido as an child and as a teen he became a master of all those five martial arts and is known as "The Prodigy of Martial Arts" and "The Martial Arts Genius". Ex. * '''Neutral Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Neutral Assassin: * Expert Assassin: * Master Assassin: * Neutral Swordsman: * Expert Swordsman: * Master Swordsman: * Neutral Archer: * Expert Archer: * Master Archer: * Neutral Martial Artist: * Expert Martial Artist: * Master Martial Artist: * Neutral Youjutsu Control: * Expert Youjutsu Control: * Master Youjutsu Control: * Neutral Summons: * Expert Summons: * Master Summons: * * Full Shapeshifting: * Partial Shapeshifting: * * Wind Immunity: * Earth Immunity: * Aqua Immunity: * Metal Immunity: * Ice Immunity: * Flame Immunity: * Lightning Immunity: * Void Immunity: * Magic Immunity: * Aura Detection: * * Sealings: * * Speed: * Stamina: * Strength: * Agility: * Reflexes: * Durability: * Regeneration: * * Intellect: * Keen Intellect: * Instinct: * Charm: * Indomitable Will: TECHNIQUES Martial Arts: Aikido: ''' '''Aikido Techniques: * Alex's Own Style Judo: Judo Techniques: * Alex's Own Style Jujutsu: Jujutsu Techniques: * Alex's Own Style Karate: Karate Techniques: * Alex's Own Style Kendo: Kendo Techniques: * Alex's Own Style Youjutsu: * [[Youjutsu|'Vice Headmaster Yasha Style']] * [[Youjutsu|'Headmasters Magical Barrier']] * [[Youjutsu|'Alex's Teleportation Technique']] * [[Youjutsu|'Seal Breaking']] Quotes * "Here's a thing this character said!"... Trivia * Did you know that this character... * Alex is been seen in episode () to be ambidextrous Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Season 1 Category:The Dark Lords Category:Third Generation Category:Royal Characters Category:Vampires